


More True Than She Thinks

by Waldo



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Humor, Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi tells Eric that Sam and G need to come out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More True Than She Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCISDaily's March 8th prompt - closet.

They'd been pretty sure the roommate was in Las Vegas so when they heard the key in the lock, they'd scrambled.

Sam grabbed G and threw him behind the nearest open door and shut it behind them both. Kensi retreated back into the kitchen.

Fortunately said roommate didn't stay long and went back out the way he came in, never knowing NCIS was sniffing through his drug-selling roommate's belongings.

Unfortunately, Sam had thrown himself and G into a closet with a heavy door. They had no way of telling that he'd gone, and since the guy lived there, there was no 'reasonable' expectation of when he'd leave.

 

Kensi was emerging from the kitchen, intent on renewing her search for Petty Officer Reynolds' stash, when her phone rang.

"Kensi."

"Yeah, this is Eric, we just got a hit on Reynolds' roommate's credit card. It's from the 7-11 around the corner. I think he's home early."

Kensi sighed and then shouted triumphantly. "A. - we know; he came in and went back out. B. – I just found about two kilos of coke."

Kensi could practically hear Eric grinning through the phone. "Score! So you three will be coming back soon? Hetty's starting to mumble about getting this thing wrapped up sooner rather than later."

"I just need to get Sam and Callen out of the closet."

There was a back and forth mumble on Eric's end of the line that spoke of Eric having a conversation with someone else with his hand over his Bluetooth. The only part of it that Kensi could understand was, "Yeah, and Kensi says Sam and Callen need to come out of the closet," and then there was more mumbling before the line clicked off.

Kensi suspected she was going to need to do some damage control before they got back to the office.

She yanked open the door, making both of them squint against the sudden bright light. "Hey!" she said brightly. "Good news, bad news time," she said with a grin, still planted in front of the door, keeping them in.

Sam stared at her, arms crossed. "Start with the good news."

"I found two kilograms of coke in the video game system box on the bookshelf."

"And the bad news?" Callen asked.

"You two may spend the rest of the day telling people that, you know, it was a literal closet and not…"

The pushed past her, rolling their eyes, grumbling, as they bagged the coke and headed for the SUV. "What did you do now?" Callen asked as they closed the kitchen door behind them.

"There's a way this can be looked at as not entirely my fault," Kensi began, "See I was talking to Eric and…"

Sam and G just walked away, shaking their heads.


End file.
